Unleash
by booklover90
Summary: Post Dark Fury, but COR didn't happen. Riddick's animal just can't let Jack go, no matter how much he knows he's only going to turn her into a monster like him. Jack can only hang on for the ride and hope it doesn't destroy her in the end.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Unleash

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Rating: Right now its pretty PG maybe some swear words but later will be M so I'll just go ahead and say M.

Summary: Post Dark Fury, but COR didn't happen. Riddick's animal just can't let Jack go, no matter how much he knows he's only going to turn her into a monster like him. Jack can only hang on for the ride and hope it doesn't destroy her in the end. Will she survive, or will she end up just another casulty of life?

Chapter One: Ruminations

He watched her as she slept; curled around the gun she had used to kill Chillingsworth. Imam had tried to take it away from her, but she had turned her big green eyes up at him, pleading with him to keep it. He hadn't had the heart to turn her down, and anything that made Imam jumpy was just a bonus in his book. Imam had given him a look, but after an answering one from him, Imam just sighed and went back to the back of the shuttle they had taken from Chillingsworth's cargo bay and began a long mantra of prayer. Riddick had turned back to Jack, only to discover that she had lain down beside the pilot's chair, still clutching the gun to her chest, like some old world sacrifice to some ancient god. _Cute kid_, he thought, picking her up from the floor and depositing her on the bench running along the side of the shuttle. He thought about removing the gun, but decided that he didn't want to deal with her when she woke up without it. He sat back in the pilot's chair, contemplating the last couple of hours.

_The first shot caught him by surprise. All of a sudden he was on the floor, looking up at her. Chillingsworth was yelling at him, shouting some nonsense about him being an animal. He didn't care, all he could see was the gun she had pointing at his chest. It was odd, he should have been panicked, but all he could think about was Jack. About how she would be alone, and who would protect her from the monsters like him. Imam? Not likely…Holy man would probably try and convert her and then she would run, and then she would be lost to the darkness. Her voice was getting higher, bringing his attention back to her._

_BANG!_

_His next breath was a shock to the system, but an even greater shock was when he pulled himself back to his feet, expecting to see Imam holding the gun, but instead…Instead he saw her. His Jack, holding Junner's gun, her eyes big. He realized, they weren't big from shock, but a deeper knowledge that he had only seen stone cold killers like himself in possession of._

"_Awfully uncivilized thing you just did there, Jack." _

_His inner beast was practically purring with satisfaction that the little one had proven so loyal. He watched Jack as her eyes fell to the gun she was still holding in her hand. He tried to reign in the beast, but he was afraid that Jack would never be able to escape him now. The beast had smelled her blood on the planet, and her adoration and proof of loyalty had only increased the beast's desire for her._

"_Told you I could keep up." _

Which led him to his present circumstances… What was he going to do with a kid willing to kill for him, and a Holy Man who would be all too willing to turn him in if he was pushed hard enough? And it looked like the Holy Man was willing to go to war for the kid, a kid that he and his beast were not all that willing to give up. _So what to do_, he thought as he stared out the viewport. He began plotting their trip to New Mecca, where he would be able to finally drop off the Holy Man. Turning his thoughts to what he would do after he had dropped off Imam, he moved to looking for planets that could support life, and still be so far off the beaten path that the mercs might never pick up his trail again. _But what about Jack?_ His beast purred. The kid might not be able to survive the harsh planet, and it wouldn't be much of a childhood. They'd have to stay there at least another ten years till the mercs would give up and believe that he was dead. He was interrupted in his musings by Imam sitting in the chair beside him.

"Riddick."

"Trouble?"

"Yes, it is nothing back there. What worries me lies ahead of us."

Imam cast an eye back toward Jack, sleeping the sleep of the exhausted. _Have to work on her stamina_, the beast pointed out with a feral grin.

"Jack."

"I am… concerned for her, Riddick. That she'll become…" The fear of admitting this to him evident in Imam's voice.

"Like me…"

Riddick contemplated Imam's words, trying to decide if he cared or not. _She's mine, ours…Holy Man's got no right trying to 'save' her, that's our job!_ His beast was beginning to growl with rage, demanding the protection of Jack.

"What will you do with her, if I leave her with you? She's killed, Holy Man. And this isn't the first time I'm betting. Think your god's going to be ok with that?"

"My god forgives all, Riddick. Jack will be well loved with me. She has potential for a future, a bright one. She should have the chance for a future!"

The Navigation System popped up showing the UV System. Imam looked curiously at the name of the system in particular. His curiosity got the better of him, leading him to ask.

"What is that place?"

"That's no where"

Riddick replied gruffly. He quickly pulled up New Mecca.

"I'm dropping you guys on New Mecca."

Imam looked at Riddick closely, a small smile playing along his lips.

"So you will leave Jack with me? This is most impressive Mr. Riddick. I was afraid from your previous actions that…"

Riddick cut his words off, practically growling.

"You think if I left her with you she wouldn't cut bait and run on you? Don't kid yourself, Holy Man! She'd run and then only your god knows what would happen to her."

"So what do you propose then?" Imam asked sitting back into the chair with disdain, daring the con man to come up with something better than his plan of simply separating the two of them and dealing with the aftermath later. Riddick only smiled and leaned back into the pilot's chair.

"Don't you worry, Holy Man. I'll tell you when the time is right."


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Unleash

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Chapter 2: Unfolding

Jack woke screaming, clutching the gun to her chest. Riddick's eyes, un-goggled, were on her, as were Imam's.

"Sorry," she stammered. "Bad dream."

"It is quite alright, child. Bad dreams come to all of us sometimes." Imam looked pointedly at Riddick as he said this, but getting no reaction from Riddick, he laid back down on the bench he was residing on and fell back asleep. Riddick merely shrugged and turned back to face the stars. Jack slowly got up, and carried the gun with her to join him in the copilot's chair. Her eyes darted between him and the viewport and all its rushing stars. But it was Riddick's quite voice that brought her out of her quite contemplations, startling her into turning to face him fully.

"Bad dream, huh? Chillingsworth, or someone else…" Riddick watched as her eyes darted quickly back to the sleeping form of Imam.

"I…I don't' know what you're talking about. There's no one else," she said a little too quickly she realized as Riddick lifted his goggles and turned his full stare on her. 'Damn,' she thought, blushing slightly, 'can't lie when he does that!'

"Fine, it was someone else…" Her eyes drifted from Riddick's as she was caught up in her memories of blood and screams.

"That bad, huh kid? So, tell me, how did you get on that ship? What are you like 10?" Jack could hear the mockery in his voice, and she so wanted to punch him for it. But she swallowed her anger and muttered something.

"What? Cat got your tongue?" He knew his words would have the desired effect, and just like that she was dropping the weapon aiming a fist at his head. He caught it easily enough, and flicked his eyes up to hers. "Well, this doesn't look too good, Jackie. Nope, not good at all… So tell me while I got you here and I have your _undivided_," he practically purred the word," attention how old you are."

Jack tried to squirm away, but Riddick only increased his grip on her fist, making her wince. His animal was purring at having her under his control. _Where she belongs…_ his animal purred at him and he had to fight hard not to agree.

"I'm 13 nearly 14." Jack bit out in the most acid tone she could muster while still starring daggers at him. Riddick only hummed, as if taking this in and adjusting his calculations off of it.

"And now, Jack, who was your first?" His tone was quite, but she could tell there would be no bullshitting him. If she ever wanted to get her fist back and it still work, she would have to give him something, if not the whole truth. He squeezed it slightly, confirming her worst fears.

"Some guy who tried to…well, he tried to…" Her words caught in her throat, and she had to really try and keep the choked tears from welling up. 'Stop this Jack!' she thought angrily at herself. 'You haven't thought of him in forever and he got what he deserved! If you hadn't killed him, he would have raped you and then probably slaved you out if not butchered you! Now get a grip on yourself!'

But it seemed that while Jack had been struggling with herself, Riddick had understood everything that she couldn't say and simply released her fist only to draw her into his lap and hold her.

"He deserved it, Jack. Father's aren't supposed to be sick fucks like that. What about the others?" He whispered quietly to her, urging her to tell him, if only to finally get it off her chest and be free of their ghosts. Jack's head was laying on his chest, listening to his heart beat and the calming rhythm had her telling him about everyone in a detached tone that surprised even her. He held her as she told him about the few that had cross paths with her, and he found himself relaxing with her in his arms. When she finally stopped talking, he looked down and saw that she had fallen asleep again. _Cute kid_, he thought smirking to himself. He thought about getting up and putting her back on the bench, but the times he would be able to hold her like this weren't going to come every day, and with his beast happily purring in content, he decided to let her sleep in his arms for a while longer. Several hours later Imam woke up to find Riddick holding Jack, lightly dozing.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Unleash

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

**Hey, just a little apology for not having updated sooner, but I was quite torn about what to do with this chapter and by extension the story. This chapter is a bit shorter than the other two, but its meant to be a bit of a teaser, something that I think is important in every story. Anyway, sorry that it took me so long! Hopefully I can get the fourth chapter up sooner than I did this time! Enjoy! ^_^**

Chapter 3: Emerging

For three days, Jack, Imam, and Riddick had been on New Mecca, slowly getting used to their new surroundings. Imam had acquired a house and realizing that if he wished to help Jack, he would not be able to simply get rid of Riddick, had asked both of them to stay with him. He had spent the last day or so looking at schools in the nearby area, and so was slightly tired when he arrived home to find Jack cooking in the kitchen while Riddick sat at the table drinking a beer, both of them arguing about Jack's attendance to any school.

"No, Riddick, I'm not going. Imam can look at as many of those rat traps as he wants, but I won't go! I thought you of all people would get it!" Jack huffed as she stirred the pot of stew that she was making for dinner that night. It seemed that the other two were incapable of making any meal that even bordered on nutritious, so the job of cooking had fallen to her. Thankfully, it was more enjoyable then she had originally thought it was going to be. She turned to glare over her shoulder when Riddick didn't make a sound. "Well.." , she said, her teeth beginning to clench together painfully.

Before he could answer, Imam came into the kitchen taking a seat opposite of Riddick at the table.

"Before you answer, Mr. Riddick, I wanted to let you both know that I have found a school that would be perfect for Jack. It is called Mecca Academy, and is highly recommended. The curriculum is fast-paced and will keep you busy, young Jack. I met with a few of the students, who all seemed to be quite polite and enjoying the academy. They can take you starting next week. Amazingly, we seemed to have arrived before the school year started. We have a meeting tomorrow with the principle who would like to speak with you about your previous schooling. "Looking over to Jack, Imam didn't expect to see her looking pleased, but he certainly didn't think he would see the look of disgust on her face either. "Jack, is something the matter?" He asked bewildered, looking over at Riddick to gage his reaction to his news. Riddick merely grunted and took another swing of his beer.

Jack could only watch the pair with a look of disgust on her face. Glaring at both of them, she slammed the spoon that she had been using to stir the pot with on the counter and stalked out of the kitchen, not saying a word to either of them. 'Idiots', she thought, 'They can't make me go to some preppy school where the kids are all trust-fund babies!'

Reaching her room, she slammed the door, trying to decide her next move. Going over to the closet, she grabbed a duffle, already packed for just such an occasion, the few bills that she had gotten from Imam that first day they landed, and moved toward her window. When she had chosen this room, she had mainly chosen it for the large tree that grew beside it making it the perfect escape. She opened the window, slinging her duffle across her back, and began the climb down. Little did she know that a shadow had watched her climb down the tree and run out the main gate, headed to the seedier parts of town.

'Well, well, well…where you going, Jackie?'


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Unleash

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Chapter 3: Running

Jack had been wandering around for several hours, not really paying attention to her surroundings all that well. It was starting to get dark, and she hadn't found a place where she could stay for the night yet. _I'm not going back! I won't go to that stupid school!_ But she was also starting to miss Riddick. _Stupid lug could have at least stuck up for my side! Didn't even say anything, just grunted! _She kept wandering but soon found herself falling back into old habits, looking around for any teens like her that were a little short on the guardian side of things. Catching movement out of the corner of her eye, she turned to see several teens enter an alleyway that others on the street seemed to avoid. _Bingo!_ She followed the teens into the alley and found herself faced with a door. When she reached forward to open the door, it swung inward, revealing a smoky dim interior that called to her. So caught up in what lay beyond the door, she didn't notice the huge bouncer who stood at the door watching her.

"Well, you going in or not?" he asked quietly. Not quietly enough though, cause Jack still jumped backwards as if she had been scalded.

"What is this place?" she asked, walking a few steps closer, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"This here is the only place in New Mecca where animals can go to be animals!" he laughed out. "Think fight club, thrown in with bar, dance club….you name it, this place has it. 'Course, perhaps this isn't a place for you?" Jack looked up into his eyes and felt her own harden.

"What, don't think I can handle it?" She practically growled. The bouncer only raised one eyebrow and ushered her in. Before she got lost in the crowd though, she could hear him say, "We'll see, kid. We'll see."

Riddick couldn't believe that the kid had already found the belly of the beast. _Should never have let her walk out that gate! When I get my hands on her though…._ He walked up to the door and as it swung open, he could just see Jack disappearing into a large crowd. He didn't even glance at the bouncer, but just strolled in, intent on finding Jack.

He took a long look when he was fully in the club and noticed a raised platform with an ominous looking chair filled with a soft looking man. His animal was screaming at him to find Jack, but the crowd was too large for him to search for her. He would have to make his presence known, gain control, and then have her come forward. _Right, this plan doesn't have tons of problems with it!_ He thought to himself as he headed to the platform.

Once he arrived there, he saw two big goons standing at the foot of the stairs, keeping people away. Stepping up to them he growled out, "I'm here to see the boss." The two goons looked to each other before one answered, "Yeah, we'll he's busy. Come back later." Riddick just pushed his goggles up and smiled. "I was hoping you would say that." He punched one guard so hard that he went down, while the second turned to deliver his own punch, Riddick ducked underneath his punch, bringing his knee up to wind the guard. Followed by a quick punch, and the second guard went down to join his companion. All of this had not gone unnoticed by the man sitting in the chair. He stood up as Riddick came up the stairs.

"I haven't seen a man be that stupid in quite some time. What is your name, stupid man?"

Riddick didn't even bother answering the man, just pulled a shiv and slid it deep into the man's belly. "My name is Riddick," he whispered to the dying man as he pulled out his shiv and let the man fall down the stairs. Everyone in the club was staring at Riddick as he held his shiv up and said, "Any man, woman, who thinks they have the stones to take me….can try." When no one in the club moved, Riddick moved to sit down in the throne like chair. But before the crowd could move on with their particular entertainment, they heard a large shout and one name.

"JA-A-A-CK!"


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Unleash

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Chapter 5: Trapped

Jack cringed when she heard his shout for her. _Maybe I can hide in the crowd and get to the door and he won't notice. _But the crowd wasn't cooperating for her. Instead of resuming their movement, their stillness made her slipping through them nearly impossible.

"Look around yourself for a girl of 13 nearly 14, her hair was recently shaved, brown eyes, brown hair... Person who brings her to me will get 100 UD as a reward." Riddick's voice washed over the still crowd and Jack felt dozens of eyes turn instantly to her.

"Oh shit...," she breathed, understanding falling on her like a ton of bricks. _So much for sneaking through! _Instantly she was running through the crowd, trying to push her way to the door. Someone grabbed at her pack, but she slipped out of it and kept dodging as best she could. She could see the door and almost made it when a brick of a man moved smoothly into her path. She tried to slip around him, but for being such a large troll he was a quick one. He snatched her out of the air and held her so that her feet weren't touching the floor, her arms pinned to her sides. Jack began cussing him, kicking and squirming with everything she could.

"Let me go, you fat son-of-a-bitch! I'll gut you if you don't..." But before she could finish her threat, he shook her so hard that she began to feel a little nauseous.

"That's enough out of you, pipsqueak." He shook her once more to be certain that she would stop her attempts at gaining freedom and began making his way over to Riddick. When he reached the dais, he set her on her feet before the stairs, but kept his hands on her shoulders so she couldn't try running off.

"Credits for the girl." He growled out. Riddick only smirked, his eyes never leaving Jack's furious gaze, as he tossed him the chip. The crowd, having watched the drama so far, seemed to lose interest and began milling about now that the reward of credits was gone. Jack's pack was tossed at her feet, and she was left to face _him._

"Ja-a-a-ck," h singsonged, "now wasn't all of that a little unnecessary?" His smirk seemed to grow larger as her eyes flared with anger. _That's right, Jack. Get angry, and then we'll have some fun..._

"Fuck you, Riddick! I can go where I want to go, and I don't need you're fucking permission! You don't own me!" She picked up her pack, turning on her heel. His booming laughter stilled her, though she refused to turn around and look at him. The fringes of the crowd turned at his laughter to watch what would happen to this girl called Jack.

"See that's where you're wrong, Jackie girl." His voice whispered into her ear, spooking her and causing her to jump. The fear wafted off of her, Riddick breathed in deep as he pulled her flush against him. _Intoxicating..._

"Saved you're life on that planet...saved you on that ship...way I see it...you're nothing but mine." He expected her to melt against him, maybe even cry at her situation, or try and run like a sane person, but the growl that escaped from her had him raising his eyebrows. _Well, well, well...bitty bad indeed..._

"Got yourself a bit of an animal in there, huh? Interesting..."Before she could try and escape his grip, he spun her and pulled her over his shoulder in a fireman carry , and headed to a door in the back the bartender pointed to, Jack cussing all the while, squirming and hitting him trying to drop her. His hold on her didn't budge, and her attacks only riled his animal more. He and Jack needed a little privacy to have this conversation.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Unleash

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Chapter 6: Reckoning

The slamming of the door should have scared her, hell, being dragged into the storeroom should have scared her, but all she could feel was the blinding _anger_ that seemed to fill her up. She felt like her skin was burning, itching with a need she couldn't define, but knew she had felt it before. Quickly she was losing what little control over the animal inside her she had, and it seemed to want exactly what she was feeling..._tear...claw...bite...bleed..._She just hoped that this time, it didn't end with her covered in blood.

It had amused him to watch the little kitten inside her take over, watch her give in to the animal inside, knowing that it was most likely responsible for the blood on the kids hands, including Chillingsworth. _Finally, get to play..._ The growl that emanated from his feet had him chuckling.

"Well, well, well...Knew there was something squirming inside you, kid. Surprised it took this long...So here's how this is going to go..."

His purring voice filled the room, but before he could finish, Jack had launched herself at him, ready to claw his face off. He grabbed her around the waist and threw her against the opposing wall, growling at her audacity. She was at him again though, barely winded by being slammed into the wall. He let her throw several punches at him, observing her style and the right side she left open. He quickly kicked her in the opening she left, followed by a swift uppercut that brought her to her knees. Within seconds he had her pinned on her stomach, her hands trapped in one of his larger ones above her head, and a shiv at her sweet spot. She stilled instantly.

"Oh, kitten...what am I going to do with you?" He purred into her ear, earning himself a growl from beneath him. Not liking that, he squeezed her wrists, applying almost enough pressure to break them.

"I'd hate to have to break your wrists, kitten, but I will if you don't settle down _now." _He felt her go lax and quiet under him, and eased the grip on her wrists slightly from blinding pain to just uncomfortable.

"_Good_ girl."

She could practically hear the smirk in his tone. She could still feel her animal's desire to fight, to escape his hold, but she knew when she was beaten. As if she could try and forget with the shiv at her sweet spot reminding her...

"Well...now that I've got you paying attention...what do you want to talk about, kitten?"

She could still here the smirk in his voice, and couldn't resist trying to wiggle out from under him, annoyed by the new nickname, but the tightening of the grip on her wrists back to painful had her stilling immediately. She expected him to let up, but the pressure on her wrists did not.

"Riddick...stop...you're hurting..."But the pressure didn't ease and she could hear him growling behind her. "Riddick! Please...I-I won't try and move anymore, promise!" She couldn't stop the whimpers that escaped her, but she was slowly giving in to the pain and the terror...he had never hurt her on purpose before... "Please..."

"Good, Jack. You're starting to get it now, aren't you?" He eased up on the pressure on her wrists again, and covered her body with his, keeping the shiv exactly where it was. Purring in her ear, his animal finally felt like Jack was starting to understand her place in the pack.

"Now, where were we? Oh yes, you're mine, aren't you kitten?" A snort from Jack had him frowning. "Something on your mind, kitten?"

"Don't call me that! And I'm not yours! You think you own me cause you saved me a couple of times?! How about how I saved you from Chillingsworth! Now let me up!" Her outburst had her puffing and wiggling, the shiv be damned! _ I won't be owned!_

Riddick didn't know if he should be proud of her for her defiance or furious with her stubbornness. _Shouldn't have said that, Jackie-girl..._ Within seconds he had her wrists pulled high up on her back where with the slightest pressure he could break both her arms. Quickly stowing his shiv, he delivered a quick punch to her ribs. Her groan of pain helped ease the fury that was beginning to overtake him, but it was going to take a little more than that to fully calm the beast now. Pulling the shiv back out, he began running it gently up and down her side as he hiked her wrists a fraction higher. Her whimper of pain had him smiling and his animal purring.

"Jack, I could break your arms like this...so I would think very carefully before I said something stupid...Do you understand, _kitten_?"

When she didn't respond immediately, he jerked her wrists slightly higher, her subsequent whimper was music to his ears, but her silence wouldn't do at all.

"Sorry, kitten, couldn't hear you? I said, _do you understand_?"

"Yes! Yes, I understand!" She couldn't stop the whimpers that were escaping her now, the pain in her arms and back was excruciating. She wasn't sure how much longer she could hold out for, but the moment was coming and she knew that the rock that is Riddick would smash her into a million pieces before he gave up on what he wanted.

"Good, good, I'm glad to hear you say that. Now, _kitten,_" he could hear her grind her teeth together at the nickname but she didn't react any other way so he let it go. "you think that being mine is something you have a choice in?" He waited for her answer, but when none came he began to lose his patience. A growl escaped him and she jumped at the sound. "_Is it_?" Another hitch of her wrists and he got the response he was looking for.

"NO!"

"No, _what?" _He was tired of this slow game. He wanted her to submit to him now., and thankfully it looked like the stress position he had her in was doing its job and breaking her will.

"No, I don't think I have a choice! Riddick, please! It hurts!"

"Oh, kitten, I know. I know it hurts, but it won't stop hurting until you understand."

"Understand what?" She was so tired, and was in so much pain. "Please, Riddick, let me go...it hurts..."

"That you're _mine_. Mine to protect, mine to train, mine to punish..._mine_. If I have to jump ship, I have to know that you'll do what I say when I say. That animal inside of you, its looking for pack. Looking for its alpha. All you got to do is get out of its way. It knows what it wants..."He rolled her onto her back, stowing the shiv. He grasped her hands in one of his larger ones and pulled her arms over her head. The other came to cradle her face. "Understand, kitten?"

She starred up at his shined eyes, and couldn't look away. She realized then that maybe she never really had a choice to begin with. She had been so drawn to him on that planet, and even now the thought that he would leave without her seized her up with panic. Taking a deep breath, she nodded and sealed her fate.

"Yours."


End file.
